Elizabeth Fallon
Elizabeth Fallon was a scrub nurse at Seattle Grace and later a patient. History Working at Seattle Grace While at Seattle Grace as a scrub nurse, she worked with Ellis Grey for many years and got to know her very well. Cancer Liz was diagnosed with adenocarcinoma of the pancreas. She'd had radiation to reduce the tumor load. Liz was later admitted to Seattle Grace Hospital after being diagnosed with pancreatic cancer and Cristina Yang worked on her case. Many doctors and nurses at the hospital were delighted to see her including Richard Webber and Preston Burke. When no surgery was scheduled, however, it became clear to Cristina that Fallon had come to die at the hospital. Cristina called a code when she died, despite the DNR and had to be restrained to discontinue resuscitation efforts. After she was gone, several staff members gathered in her room, paying their respects. ("No Man's Land") Posthumous History Meredith's Near-Death Experience Liz appeared to Meredith after she drowned in Elliott Bay. She, along with the others, tried to get Meredith to admit that she'd stopped fighting to live. When she finally did, they worried it might be too late for her. ("Some Kind of Miracle") Relationships Familial Nurse Fallon had a married daughter and a grandchild. Friendships Debbie Liz was dear friends with Debbie when she worked at the hospital. ("Notes from the Nurses' Station") Career Liz Fallon worked as a scrub nurse for Ellis Grey at Seattle Grace Hospital for 18 years, about whom she had clear memories. When Meredith visited Fallon to "send her regards" from Ellis, Fallon recalled, "the Ellis Grey I knew never had regards for anyone except Ellis Grey." She proclaimed herself "all work," just like Ellis, and surprised Meredith by how well she knew her mother. She refused to cut Cristina any slack for being abrupt and feeling tired, telling her, "I don't feel sorry for you. This is who we are. This is our lives." Notes and Trivia *She was 55 at the time of her death.No Man's Land, 1x03 *Elizabeth is the first person Meredith tells about her mother's, Ellis Grey, Alzheimer's.No Man's Land, 1x03 *In "No Man's Land," it is said that she is dying of pancreatic cancer, but in "Some Kind of Miracle," Meredith states Liz died of liver cancer. Since Liz was considering a Whipple procedure, pancreatic cancer is the correct diagnosis, which makes Meredith's statement a blooper. *She was possibly religious, as she was seen reading a Bible right before she passed away. Though this may just be because Bibles are commonly placed in hospital rooms.No Man's Land, 1x03 *Her last words were, "Think of it as a hazing ritual. Welcome."No Man's Land, 1x03 *Her time of death was 11:43 as pronounced by Cristina Yang.No Man's Land, 1x03 *She said she worked with Ellis Grey for 18 years, but that is inconsistent with how long Ellis worked at Seattle Grace. Gallery Episodic 104ElizabethFallon.png|No Man's Land 317LizFallon.png|Some Kind of Miracle Episode Stills 104-15.jpg 3x17-21.jpg Appearances de:Elizabeth Fallon fr:Elizabeth Fallon Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nurses Category:Patients Category:Patients (Oncology)